


Day 10

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 10

"When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said, 'Afghanistan or Iraq?' You looked surprised. "

"How did you know?"

"I didn't know, I saw. Military stance, haircut, everything said military, but when you walked in with Mike-"

"Bit different than in my day - of course."

"So, Army Doctor; trained at Bart's- face is tanned but no tan above the wrist line- abroad, but not sunbathing, limp's bad only when you walk, you seem to ignore it while standing, so it's at least partly psychosomatic, original injuries were traumatic; wounded in action, in the desert- therefore; Afghanistan or Iraq."

"Therap-"

Damn, he just answered that-

"Psychosomatic limp-"

"Obviously assigned a therapist, yeah."

"Then there's your brother-"

"My brother, uh-hm"

"Your phone. It’s expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you’re looking for a flatshare – you wouldn’t waste money on this. It’s a gift, then."

Gift, yeah, more like a pity prize.

"...Scratches. Not one, many over time. It’s been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn’t treat his one luxury item like this, so it’s had a previous owner. Next bit’s easy. You know it already."

"The engraving, right."

Harry Watson  
From Clara  
xxx 

Damn, that party they threw to let everyone know how 'happy' they were - Clara was so nervous about the present, Harry hadn't bought her a damn thing-

"Go on-"

"Harry Watson: clearly a family member who’s given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man’s gadget. Could be a cousin, but you’re a war hero who can’t find a place to live. Unlikely you’ve got an extended family, certainly not one you’re close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara. Who’s Clara? Three kisses says it’s a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model’s only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he’s just given it away. If she’d left him, he would have kept it. People do – sentiment. 

Yeah, sentiment, not Harry's area - damn it, bloody hell, he's still going...

But no, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You’re looking for cheap accommodation, but you’re not going to your brother for help: that says you’ve got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don’t like his drinking."

"How did you know about the-"

"...drinking? Shot in the dark, but a good one. all the attempts to get the phone on the charger, rarely see them on a sober man's phone, a drunk man's phone is never without them."

"You were right."

"I was?"

When was that exactly?

"The police don't consult amateurs."

"That was fucking brilliant."

"You think so?"

"Of course it was. Why?"

"That's not what people usually say-"

"What do they normally-"

"Pith off."


End file.
